


What We Fight For

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sometimes the only person you're really decieving is yourself. Sometimes, that deception is the only thing you have left.





	What We Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the prompt: **Deception** at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**  


* * *

Ron’s hands glide across his skin, strong and firm. His soft caresses are almost enough to distract Harry from the wet, unyielding pressure of Ron’s tongue along his cock.

Harry’s left hand is threaded lazily amongst silky red hair while the right grips the sheets fervently, the only outward sign of his almost uncontainable arousal.

Ron touches Harry as if there were no hurry; every touch an unhurried declaration and exploration.

In the mornings, when the silencing spells come down and concealing spells go on, the battle continues and they remember. They remember the only thing that keeps them fighting.


End file.
